Sacramento: The Indomitable City (MET: VtM)
Welcome to the Indomitable City Sacramento: The Indomitable City is an independent Live Action Role-playing Game set in White Wolf's "World of Darkness." We hold no greater affiliation to any LARP organization. We are running a Camarilla setting game using the Mind's Eye Theatre: Vampire the Masquerade system published by By Night Studios. Players and potential players alike are encouraged to familiarize themselves with the content herein. If this does not answer your questions, please feel free to e-mail us at urbs-indomita-vitae@googlegroups.com. A little bit about our goals (in no particular order): Standardization/Familiarity: One of our primary goals is to make this Camarilla game as recognizable as possible. What that means is that we want any one who has read source material to be able to show up and have at least some understanding of what is happening. We are intending to follow the canon as closely as possible, with our variable story based on a limited predictability based on Camarilla roles. This should also be reflected in our house rules over time. Though we will inevitably find some things we'll want to tweak a little bit, we are intending to remain as close to book rules as possible so that players new and old will have an easy reference for both Camarilla history and mechanics. Fairness and respect: In general, we all know and have preconceptions about at least someone else that will be playing or STing. It is high on our priority list to make sure everyone gets a fair shot to make a name for themselves as both as respectable player and person in the eyes of their fellows. As STs, we are dedicated to minimizing our own bias based on previous experience and we highly encourage players to follow suit. With that said, problems are inevitable, as differences of opinion are a simple reality when enough people get together to try to do anything, and ultimately the final right to judge will be reserved for the storytellers. As storytellers, our interest remains primarily in the social health of the game/troupe as a whole, and we will defend that vigilantly and viciously, if necessary. Fun with the Camarilla: Obviously, it wouldn't be called a game if it wasn't meant to fun, and we want to make it that way. At the same time, we understand that the Camarilla setting isn't for everyone. And that's alright. Fun is a priority within the setting we have selected, and while we recognize that there is a great deal of variation within the setting (which we are happy to explore with you), our priorities should be considered equal in terms of "fun" and "genre." Where We Play We are currently playing at the Arthur F. Turner Memorial Library in West Sacramento. When We Play Sacramento: The Indomitable City plays every 1st and 3rd Saturday night of each month. Check-in begins at 8:30PM, and game on at 9PM. Game will end at 12:30AM. Game Schedule April 2015 April 4th: Game (Arthur F. Turner Library, West Sacramento) April 18th: Game (Arthur F. Turner Library, West Sacramento MAY 2015 May 2nd: Game (Arthur F. Turner Library, West Sacramento) May 16th: Spring Court (Arthur F. Turner Library, West Sacramento) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Out of Character Category:Browse Category:In Character Category:Bio Category:Template